


F*ck's Not Dead

by PoppyAlexander



Series: Johnlock ficlets [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Funny, M/M, Pillow Talk, Sherlock has an international reputation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, you know what they say about people who are really good-looking."</p>
            </blockquote>





	F*ck's Not Dead

"I have to tell you, Sherlock," John says, smiling at the ceiling as he and Sherlock lay side by side in bed, still sticky and with breath heaving a bit, the back of Sherlock's wrist thrown casually atop John's chest, "I didn't expect you to be so. . ." He grasps Sherlock's hand entangles their fingers, raises both their hands to kiss Sherlock's knuckle.

"Hm. . .?" Sherlock prompts.

"Well, you know what they say about people who are really good-looking."

"What do they say?"

John shrugs. "Most people as handsome as you. . .are kind of. . .well,  _dead fucks_  is the usual term."

"What on earth--?"

"It means they don't try very hard. To please a partner. Because they're so beautiful, their partners are grateful to be with them and are left to do all the work." He feels Sherlock gathering up a protest. "But!--let me finish-- _but_ , you're very--" he clears his throat "enthusiastic."

Sherlock's eyebrows are knitting together.

"I don't know how I could be otherwise. Not only are you the most perfect man god ever created--"

"Aw."

"--you write about absolutely  _everything_  we do do together, on that blog of yours."

John guffaws.

"I have an international reputation, John."


End file.
